


Break your desire

by mymusicalbox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, F/F, Loneliness, One-Sided Attraction, commission, past Asahina/Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: Sure, she has the members of the future foundation with her, and she knows that things could go wrong again, that she’s not allowed to be this selfish, not here, or at least, not now. But she’s stuck on a lonely corridor of the building with… Kirigiri. She used to be “Kyouko-chan” when they started to get along, but now, Asahina feels pretty disconnected from reality and from the people she knows. It’s as if in any moment she could lose sight of her, is as if they didn’t even know each other, so she’s just… Kirigiri.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko
Kudos: 25





	Break your desire

Asahina knows she shouldn’t be thinking about this. They are, once again, in a life-threatening situation, and she blames herself a little bit for having been so innocent when it happened, back then. Maybe if she had been more serious, if she had kept a better eye out for danger, maybe…

Maybe Sakura would still be alive and she wouldn’t feel this… _lonely._

Sure, she has the members of the future foundation with her, and she _knows_ that things could go wrong again, that she’s not allowed to be this selfish, not _here,_ or at least, not _now._ But she’s stuck on a lonely corridor of the building with… Kirigiri. She used to be “Kyouko-chan” when they started to get along, but now, Asahina feels pretty disconnected from reality and from the people she knows. It’s as if in any moment she could lose sight of her, is as if they didn’t even know each other, so she’s just… Kirigiri. And honestly, now that she’s not in high spirits, she doesn’t know how to strike up a conversation with her. Asahina knows that Kirigiri has a keen eye, and that she’ll probably notice that something’s wrong with her, but honestly, keeping a bubbly upfront is tiresome, sometimes. Really, she’s trying, she’s _really_ trying to stay positive, because that’s what Sakura would have wanted too. 

But it’s unfair, that she had been loved for such a short while and then not even given time to properly mourn her death. Her first love was gone, and now, a few time after that, with the bracelet in her hands, she thinks about how it could be, to feel loved again.

“Asahina-san” Kirigiri’s voice suddenly disrupts her thoughts and brings her back to reality “you looked troubled” she says.

“Yeah? I’m okay, though!” She responds. They’re sitting together, and Asahina doesn’t know how, doesn’t know when it happened, but they are _really_ close, sitting on the ground of this forgotten corridor. Their shoulders are touching.

“I can literally _feel_ the tension in your shoulders, Asahina-san.” Kirigiri says. Of course she would say that, duh! She _is_ a detective. She is flawless, she knows what’s going on.

“It’s just…” Asahina begins. If she tells her how she feels, she probably will end up collapsing, not only from the stress, but because she’s always been like this, her emotions come like a flood, and once she lets them out, she can’t shut them in again. “I’m lonely”. She decides to say, because that’s what’s happening, that’s how she feels.

Asahina was expecting a cold answer, something logical, maybe even a single “why?” but she definitely, wasn’t expecting what she heard.

“Me too.” the detective said. Asahina was left in disbelief, even more so when Kirigiri turned and she saw her expression. Describing faces has never been Asahina’s forte, but now she can definitely pinpoint something in there… she’s _hurt._

Asahina’s eyes dart from Kirigiri’s to her lips. She bites them when she’s nervous, probably, because that’s what she’s doing now. They look plush, soft, _inviting,_ even. She… shouldn’t be doing that. The swimmer brought one of her fingers to Kirigiri’s lips to caress them and to soothe the inch from the bite. Why did she do that? She doesn’t know. Would she rather be kissing her instead of doing this? Sure. So she decides to stop thinking and _act,_ that’s what she’s the best at, she decides.

Kirigiri’s response is a surprised whine, but she doesn’t struggle against the kiss. Instead, she leans into it, bringing her hand to Asahina’s hair, and the other hand to Asahina’s hand on the floor. She laces their fingers together and starts moving her lips against Asahina’s, an invitation for more. For a moment, Asahina feels bad, because she  _knows_ that the first person with whom she did this is not here anymore, because she  _knows_ that she won’t be here, because it’s not the same, and that she’s  _using_ another person. 

This has to stop.

“Stop!” She screams, pushing Kirigiri away a little bit too hastily or rudely, but she doesn’t care. She just stand and starts dashing towards the other end of the corridor, feeling her eyes burn.

When she leaves, she misses the sad smile on Kirigiri’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Weird to see me posting something not Jojo-related, right? 
> 
> hehe... I've opened Ko-fi commissions! and a friend on Twitter asked me for this, so I wrote it for them. 
> 
> I write 300 words per Ko-fi. I'm going to leave the link here, so you can commission me if you want! You'd help me a lot since I'm a student living on their own and I'm currently jobless. 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/bloss1998
> 
> If you want to talk to me via Twitter or Tumblr you can do it too! This is helping me a lot to write again!
> 
> Twitter is @Shirotxpoison  
> Tumblr is @weakeninghope
> 
> Disclaimer: Asahina is kinda off character but I wanted to make her sad, because I love the whole "positive character has a breakdown" trope.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this!


End file.
